


Weekly Visit

by KingOfGreen



Category: Hillaryclinton/humanabedin
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Lesbian Sex, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfGreen/pseuds/KingOfGreen
Summary: This is my first so... Yeah.





	

Huma looked at her watch as she hurried down the long hallway, she was late and Hillary would punish her for this. She slowed as she reached the office door, smoothed out her skirt and hair, then opened the door to see Hillary sitting at her desk reading the documents Huma had given her earlier. Without looking up, the stern woman cleared her throat and Huma, recognizing the signal, shut the door behind her. 

“You're late." Hillary commented in a cold voice, still without looking up. 

“I'm so sorry Hillary, I-” Huma started. 

“Excuse me?” Hillary interrupted her. 

“I apologize Madam President.” The now nervous aide corrected. 

“Assume position.” Hillary ordered, now picking up another document to read. 

Huma hurried over to stand in front of Hillary’s desk, goosebumps forming on her skin as she started removing her clothes. She dropped her skirt, pulled her shirt over her head, and removed her watch and other jewelry, leaving her bare aside from a matching set of black lace underwear and bra. Huma folded her clothes and set them next to her jewelry on the couch on the far side of the room and then stood once more in front of Hillary’s desk; she placed her hands flat on the desk and spread her legs shoulder width apart. She stood like this for what felt like forever, watching Hillary carefully read each paper in front of her. When her mistress was finally done, she slid the papers into a manilla folder and placed it into a drawer, she then started removing things from her desk and placing them in various drawers with care. 

Finally looking up, Hillary asked, "Do you enjoy being punished?”

This caused Huma to involuntarily shiver before she could answer, “Well, I-”

“Because you have given me reason to assume that you do. You know which actions will result in discipline, yet you continue to disobey. Continuously being late to our meetings is not an accident like you would have me believe.” 

With this, Hillary stood and started walking around the desk to stand behind Huma, taking in this beautiful woman who simply allowed her to do whatever she pleased with her. Hillary clenched her fist while thinking about how much she really enjoyed when her subordinate disobeyed. 

Huma could feel Hillary’s eyes staring down her body and she wanted nothing more than to feel her touch. Just the anticipation was making her wet and she had no doubt that Hillary knew this as well. 

Hillary finally granted Huma’s wish for contact and pressed herself into her lover’s back. She traced the inside of Huma’s thigh with her right hand as her left caressed her stomach and up to her breasts. Hillary pressed her lips to Huma’s ear and whispered, “Pray tell, does pain turn you on?”

“I-” Huma suddenly took a sharp intake of breath as Hillary’s right hand slapped her thigh as hard as she could.

“I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that.” Hillary growled into her ear, her hand now gripping Huma’s ass. 

“Madam pre-” Huma’s voice faltered into a moan as Hillary left a bright red hand mark on her ass. 

“Tsk tsk tsk, I expect more from my top aide, Huma.” Hillary cooed as she removed herself from her pet. “You may turn around and remove the rest of your garments.”

Huma turned around to see Hillary now sitting in one of the chairs facing her desk. She looked the lustful woman in the eyes as she removed her bra and underwear, watching her look her body over. After letting Hillary watch her for a few moments, Huma turned around again and took up her initial position with her hands on the desk and feet spread. Hillary stood and walked to her bathroom to grab a few items, knowing this action would make Huma nervous because she never retrieved the same item twice. The naked woman was growing impatient while listening to Hillary shuffle around behind her. 

Hillary finally decided on a horse whip and strode over to an expectant Huma. She slowly slid the whip up the inside of Huma’s ankle, up her leg and thigh, stopping at her wet core. When she pulled the whip back, she was delighted to see it coated in her pet’s juices. 

She shivered when she recognized it was a whip that Hillary chose and what it meant would happen to her. A moan almost escaped her as she felt the whip smear her wetness across her back. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and rip Hillary’s clothes off and fuck her with the handle of the whip but she stood steady and her hands never left the table as she fought her urges. 

Hillary grinned as she watched Huma’s body language, which gave evidence of an internal struggle to stay calm. She finally stopped teasing the growing desperate woman and reached back and whipped her as hard as she could. Huma’s body shuddered as she endured constant whips of various strengths, after a few minutes she couldn't stop herself from moaning every time the leather connected with her back, ass, or thighs. Once Hillary was pleased with how red the dark haired woman’s backside was, she set the whip down and pressed her hand on Huma’s back, causing her to lay face down on the desk and her feet to lift slightly off the ground. Hillary leaned down and licked the red marks on Huma’s ass and thighs, always getting painfully close to her center but never touching it. 

“So wonderfully naughty you are, my dear Huma.” Hillary cooed before biting her aide’s thigh as hard as she could, causing her to cry out, first in pain then moaning as her mistress sucked the now bruised area. The blonde woman stood and smiled as she noticed the red lipstick kisses she left all over her pet’s backside. Hillary then removed her pant suit jacket, earrings, and pearl necklace and set them down on an end table. 

“Come, stand here.” The Secretary demanded. 

Huma stood and walked to where she was told. She watched Hillary move over to the desk, bracing herself against the edge while facing her aide. 

“You may touch me now.” 

As soon as the words left the older woman's mouth, Huma was on her. Pressing her mouth down harshly onto her mistress’s while grabbing a handful of blonde hair and shoving her other hand down the front of Hillary’s pants. Feeling how wet she had made the Secretary spurred her on to hastily shove two fingers into Hillary’s hot entrance, causing the older woman to gasp in shock. Huma removed her mouth from Hillary's and pulled the blonde’s head back so she could nip at her neck. Realizing the older woman still had her shirt on, she went to remove it when her wrist was grabbed and she was yanked into an embrace and Hillary bit the area between her neck and shoulder as hard as she could. When a look of shock crossed Huma’s face, the Secretary simply replied,

“You have not been granted permission to remove my clothing.” 

Seeing the defeated look on her pet’s face, Hillary pulled her into a soft kiss and licked the teeth marks she had left seconds ago. The older woman then thought of an ultimatum, 

“I will allow you to remove one item of clothing. Choose wisely.” 

“Yes, Madam President.” Was all the dark haired woman said while grinning, removing her hand from inside the pant suit and getting on her knees. 

Watching the younger woman sink to her knees and undo her pants so they would sink to her ankles caused her to grin in expectant pleasure. Hillary stepped out of her pants so her pet could pick them up, fold them, and set them off to the side. She closed her eyes as she felt Huma’s soft, warm hands caress her thighs and make their way up to her soaked underwear. 

Huma kissed her mistress’s thighs before slowly pushing lace underwear out of her way to reach the heated center of her lover. She ran her tongue over the entire length of the older woman’s cunt, then shoved her tongue inside of heated entrance. 

Hillary moaned uncontrollably as a tongue forced itself into her and slowly pumped in and out of her. She gripped the desk and dug her hand into the brunette’s hair and held on for dear life.

The pain Huma felt from her hair being pulled so hard turned her on more and she moved her tongue over Hillary’s clit and pushed two fingers into the older woman, causing her to arch her back and hold the kneeling woman tighter to her. Huma crooked her fingers and started pumping harder as she moved her tongue faster over the blonde’s clit whose legs were quivering as she grew closer to her release. She sucked on the older woman's nub which cause her to scream as she coated her pet’s hand with cum. 

Hillary almost fell forward with the force of her orgasm but held tightly to her desk while she revelled in the calm she felt as her muscles twitched. With her eyes still closed, she felt her pet gently lick the cum off of her thighs and core. Finally looking down, she grabbed the younger woman's wrist, gently pulled her into a standing position, and placed the fingers, that had previously been inside her, on her lips and she sucked the rest of herself off of them. Then wrapped her arm around her pet’s waist, pulling her into a harsh kiss and shoving her tongue into Huma’s mouth to taste more of herself. 

“Pick that up and assist me in putting it on.” Hillary said after their crushing kiss, pointing at an object sitting on an end table. 

“Yes, Madam President.” Is all Huma said as she picked up the rather large strap-on and started walking towards her mistress. She crouched down as she helped the older woman step into the harness and buckled it for her. 

Hillary sat in her desk chair and said, “Wet it.” 

“Yes, Madam President.” Huma crouched in front of her mistress's chair and began licking the sides of the fake cock before taking the tip into her mouth. The show her pet was putting on for her was stirring something inside her and she grinned, knowing she was the only one who had this kind of control over her aide. Hillary took a handful of the brunette’s hair and gently pulled her up for a kiss. 

“Sit.” Hillary ordered and took pleasure in watching the beautiful woman climb on top of her and slide the fake cock into her dripping cunt. Her pet slowly slid herself all the way down to the base and gripped her breasts as she moaned from the penetration. The Secretary gripped her aide’s hips and guided her up and down the cock, slightly thrusting her own hips to help her pet get comfortable. Hillary started thrusting faster and before long she was fucking Huma as hard as she could, gripping the woman’s hips while she dug her nails into Hillary’s shoulder. 

Huma could feel the orgasm building with every stroke her mistress gave her. She knew she would be reprimanded for leaving marks in the blonde woman's skin but at that moment she couldn't care less. She was being fucked mercilessly with the base of the cocked regularly thumping her clit and the only words that came to mind were, “Yes, Madam, oh fuck yes” 

To which Hillary would respond through gritted teeth, “Tell me my name, I want to hear my name”

Then at that moment the Secretary leaned up and bit Huma on the breast and caused her to scream Hillary’s name as she came. The older woman cradled her pet, to keep her from falling backwards, until her body stopped shuddering from her orgasm. 

Huma leaned forward and gingerly kissed Hillary before shakily removing herself from the strap-on. The older woman stood and asked, 

“Help me take this off, will you?” To which Huma responded with a grin and got on her knees and started to lick her cum off of the cock. 

“In my younger days, I would've already taken you for a round two but I just don't have the endurance for that kind of sex anymore. ” The blonde giggled as she watched her pet smile then start undoing the buckles to the toy. Once removed, Hillary walked over to her pants and started putting them on, watching the brunette get dressed out of the corner of her eye. 

Hillary walked back to look at the soaked office chair and got alcohol wipes out of a drawer in her desk and wiped the leather down and dried it with paper towels from her bathroom. By time it was suitable for Hillary to sit in her chair, Huma was finally dressed and looking presentable once more. The aide leaned across the desk and kissed the Secretary as sweetly as she could. 

“Same time next week?" Huma smiled as she asked. 

“Of course. Don't be late." Hillary replied with a wink and watched her pet stride out of her office.


End file.
